This invention concerns the field of electro-optical image processing, i.e., processing inclusive of pixel-by-pixel image resolving, modification and reconstruction.
In the field of optical image processing there is often need for a pixel-resolving image processor and image combiner of small physical size and functional simplicity. Pixel by pixel sized area processing and combining of images can of course be accomplished by electronic systems and computer aided electronic processing but such processing appears considerably less well known in the form of a primarily optical apparatus as disclosed in the present invention.
The present image analysis invention enables the optic combining and splitting of input images, modulating phases of split image components, and controlling the relative proportions of energy exiting an image analysis apparatus with virtually zero loss of total energy. The invention performs these functions with a compact, robust, adaptable and efficient electro-optical image splitting device and/or image combiner. The electro-optical image splitting device is particularly robust in terms of rugged construction and ability to withstand high intensity light.
The present invention is a useful component for more general optical processing systems. Since it is a device that can modify and analyze the polarization states of images, it has potential applications in image analysis, optical computers, imaging phase fluorimeters, communication, holography, and light modulation. The present invention also provides an optimal arrangement for use in the xe2x80x9cLaser Imaging and Ranging System Using Two Camerasxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLaser Imaging and Ranging System Using One Cameraxe2x80x9d systems of our previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,451 and 5,162,861 and may also be used to form in-line digital holograms as are described below.
There is therefore perceived to be needed in this field a simplified optics-based image processor, a processor providing an output image modified according to a predetermined image modulation from an input image or from two input images. The present invention is believed to provide such processing.
The present invention Image Modulator and Combiner, (IMAC), is an electro-optical switching device that can combine multiple incoming images into multiple outgoing images while modulating image signals as a function of the electrical potential or optical signals applied to slant mirror modulators (SMM) and perpendicular transmitting modulators (PTM). Variation of the signals applied to these modulators provides means for rapidly re-proportioning the relative energy in the output images. The energy in the output images is equal to the energy in input images except for some transmission losses (conservation of energy).
The present invention therefore provides a simple and substantially passive dissection and recombination arrangement for processing an input optical image into an output optical image or multiple output images of related but selectively modified characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide simplified pixel-based optical image processing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pixel dissecting optical image modulation apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to achieve a multiple input image and multiple output image-capable passive optical image processor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passive optical image processor in which optical prism elements may be used or omitted.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passive optical image processor for holographic imaging.
It is another object of the invention to provide an image dissecting and processing arrangement in which both multiple modulator elements and multiple different modulator element types can be utilized.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be understood from the following description and claims and the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by optical Image Modulator and Combiner apparatus comprising the combination of:
a polarizing optical beam splitter input member having first image component and second image component orthogonally polarizing optical output ports and having first and second optical image input ports;
first and second pixel modulated optical image modulator elements disposed in angled orientation with respect to polarized image components appearing at said first image component and second image component orthogonally polarizing beam splitter member output ports and generating pixel modulated output signal versions of optical beam splitter output signals emerging from said first image component and said second image component orthogonally polarizing optical output ports in response to input signals received at said first and second optical image input ports;
a polarized beam combiner output member having first and second image component input ports in communication with respective of said first and second pixel modulated optical image modulator elements and said pixel modulated output signal versions of optical beam splitter output signals emerging therefrom and generating a recombined image component pair of output signals.